Leaf of the Valley book one: Rocket
by Neobushfire22
Summary: When Leaf Brairly was young, she had a pure heart, one that dreamed of becoming a top Pok'emon coordinator, that was until her home was destroyed in a house fire. Alone, and on the street, she soon began to participate in petty thievery to get by, that was until she discovered an organization that changed her life forever.
1. Prologue

Author's notes:

I really don't know much to say, except I don't own Pok'emon. That being said, I'm going to say a few things. Yes, I am planning to make this into a bit of a series, but not necessarily in the way you may think. Second, I'm going to interpret the Pok'emon world in a different way in this series, so a lot of things will be added, and some things will be subtracted. And third, I don't really like author's notes too much, so I'm gonna quit typing on this now and get own with the story.

I petted the Sandshrew as I sat down beside him, waiting at the nugget bridge for the recruiter to reveal his intentions. Sure enough, he walked up to me, and prepared presented the reward I had earned. Just as easily as I could see the tip of the R under his casual disguise, I could tell he probably wouldn't want to ask me outright, seeing as he rarely did that. "Congratulations, here is your prize for beating the nugget bridge challenge." He said, handing me the gold. He then took a deep breath, but before he could say any more, I decided to asked.

"I overheard you talking about asking people to join Team Rocket. Is it true?" I asked, keeping my voice on a level tone. The old me would have sounded much more giddy when it came to asking to join in something, but that old me had died long ago. Neither would it have dreamed of actually joining Team Rocket, but that was another matter entirely.

The grunt gave a sheepish grin. "Yep, it's true alright. Wanna join?" He asked, smiling a bit.

"Count me in" I said, smiling a bit at the grunt.

He then dropped his grin, and looked at me seriously. "Team rocket is a notorious group of thieves and criminals trying to achieve the ambitions of our leader, Giovanni. It's not an easy life, and there is a good chance you could be thrown in jail if you get caught. Are you up to the challenge?" He asked, extending his hand.

I knew already what he was saying, how true it was. But at the same time, I knew it was what I wanted. I took his hand and shook it, surprising him with how strong my grip is. "I've been on the streets since I was ten, I'm ready." I told him.

He then nodded, and went to whisper something to one of the nugget trainers. Before long, He and I where walking to a room which was half hidden in the rock walls. "Inside you'll find one of our executives. Impress him in battle, and you'll be able to join us. " He explained before shoving me into the room.

I almost tripped, but expertly regained my balance as I half walked, half stumbled into the room. As my

eyes adjusted to the gloom of the sub-darkness of the cave, I noticed a man with short green hair gazing over me, an interested look in his face. "So, you want to join team rocket, eh?" He asked, his voice doubtful.

Normally, I would have taken insult to such talk, but I remembered this was one of the executives of team rocket. As long as I do not disappoint or tick him off, I would be able to join the group, at least in theory.

He nodded, and sent out one of his pok'emon, A Wheezing by the look of it. But to my surprise, He sent it hurtling toward me right as soon as he sent it out. I barely had enough time to duck out of the way, then sent out my pok'emon, a Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel, use water pulse!" I cried, and the jellyfish pok'emon let out a cry of rage, before launching his attack, barely missing the Weezing.

"Hm, I see you have a bit of an unusual pok'emon. One that would be useful to team rocked," He mused, then added, "But, can you use it properly?" He added sharply before ordering a smokescreen.

"Tentacruel, don't get caught up in the smoke!" I hollered, to which he nodded and began focusing. Before long, he darted out his tentacles, grasping the poison gas pok'emon.

Before I could yell out a command, my pok'emon then unleashed a large white beam. I could hear the Executive shouting in protest as His pok'emon took the full force of the impact, then fainted as the beam began to faze out. I watched in silent fascination as the executive returned his pok'emon, then walked up to me and extended his hand.

"You fought well, for one so young. Keep working and you could become a commander of Team Rocket . But for now, welcome to the team, grunt.

I smiled a bit, and stood tall. "Thank you sir!" I replied. Although I remained calm, inside me I was very excited at the fact I had achieved my goal.


	2. Chapter one: Interrogations begin

**Author's notes: I do not own Pok'emon. **

Date: August 13, 2000:

Location, Kanto National Jail

Celadon city

I tugged on my sleeve, still getting use to wearing long sleeves. Probably the biggest reason I hated winter, feeling the wind across my arms always uplifted my spirit, and the winter was defiantly too cold for me to do that. But, in the end, I would proudly wear the rocket uniform any day over wearing a plain ole tee shirt. Only, this was no rocket uniform.

"So, let me get this straight. After you battled the executive on the bridge, you where taken to the base and fitted with a rocket uniform?" My interviewer questioned, glaring at me.

My hands twitched, and I swallowed nervously. "Yes, it was actually that simple." I responded before looking at my hands, frowning at the cuffs that kept me bound.

"Sorry rocket, they aren't coming off anytime soon," The man, who was interviewing me growled, then put what I liked to call his poker face on. Deep down I sighed, no longer willing to stay silent. Team rocket was broken, weren't they? A relic of the past? Just as they where broken, so was I. However, my mind was jerked out of it's thoughts when he asked me about my first mission.

"My first mission?" I asked, and began to go into the details.

**[Intermission]**

**Date: September 21, 1996**

**Location, Mont, moon:**

**Time: Midday**

**[End of intermission]**

I looked around my comrades, seeing there faces filled with determination. To be honest, I would be the first to admit that I was nervous, but determination also flowed through my veins. Our mission, gather as many moonstones as we could. Well, that was our outcome, in tandem with the fear a midday assault would insure. Receiving the signal, we charged into battle, eager to get the job done, and to avoid wasting time.

I saw a trainer who was caught in the trampling of some of the overzealous grunts who went before me. Quick as a flash, I grabbed one of the Pok'eballs that contained one of his Pokemon. _Another pok'emon for team rocket!_ I thought with glee, pushing down any feelings of guilt. As I continued running, I noticed two of my comrades flashing a Pok'eball each, revealing that we had striped all of the trainer's Pok'emon. _Good, they'll teach him to mess with us!_

Rushing into the dark of the cave, I shivered a tiny bit as I remembered dodging rockets when I first came through. But, not this time. This time, I was the rocket, and trainers where either hiding from me or providing the occasional challenge. Most just failed miserably, but one of them had a particularly difficult Machop with a Thunderpunch. But I improvised by attacking the trainer with a hyper beam and captured the Machop as well. _Well well, this is easier than I thought._

**[Intermission]**

"So let me get this straight, you stole four Pok'emon, nearly killed a trainer, and caused a large ruckus just for some moonstones?" My interrogator asked me, shaking his head as if he could hardly believe my story.

"Yes, that is exactly how it happened. See, we where not just after Moonstones, but we wanted to make a statement as well," I replied.

He nodded, before asking me to continue.

**[Intermission]**

We fanned out, two by two in order to began our search. My cohort was an older man with purple hair by the name of James, who had a Koffing and a Weepingbell, apparently. We scanned the area, finding moonstone after moonstone, and in three hours, we had filled our sacks with the precious stones right before the police showed up.

Me and James bolted before they caught us, but his old partner, a red haired girl whom I later would learn was named Jesse, screamed as the police took her down. "Don't stop to help, they'll only get you too!" James commanded, before adding, "Take this!" He shoved his bag in my sack before turning around to hold off the police, and attempt to rescue his former teammates. _Most rockets would just abandon a lost team mate, but... James must really care for Jesse. _I thought, but kept on running.

It wasn't long before I had exited the cave and reached the Team Rocket chopper before it had lifted off. "Executive Proton sir, Jesse and James are still in the cave!" I protested as the chopper lifted up in the air.

Proton gave me a look, the one that says that someone would want to slap you, and I knew I had spoken too freely. He shook his head and said, "Leaf, even you should know that Team rocket doesn't care if someone gets caught. Jesse and James will have to either spend their time in Jail or escape the police." He replied, his voice void of emotion. I lowered my head and apologized to him right away.

**[Intermission]**

"So, did Jesse and James Escape?" Mr. Interrogator asked me, one of his brows raised.

I shook my head. "No, they got caught. But since James was a big benefactor in the founding of Team Rocket, we prepared to began a rescue mission right away.

"And did you participate in said rescue mission?"

"No."

Mr, interrogator then stood up. "Well miss Briarly, it's time for you to return to your cell. We will continue this tomorrow." He began, then left the room. I felt the officer grab my upper arm and stand me up, before she led me back to my cell.

_I knew they'd ask questions, but I didn't think they'd ask this many. I wonder what's up?_ I thought before being unhandcuffed and gently pushed into my cell.


End file.
